


It's A Kind Of Magic

by StarSongVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bromance to Romance, M/M, Murder, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongVII/pseuds/StarSongVII
Summary: Magic was Purged from the Empire 10 years ago. But now the Dark is rising, approaching from outside their borders, and they're completely unprepared without Mages.So the Crown dispatches Bokuto to investigate the rumor of a Mage in the Wastelands, and bring him/her back to the Capital.He doesn't dare to hope for the best, but maybe it's about time he believes in magic once more.[AU: Magic, magical creatures, royalty, nobility, gods, etc]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bokuroo Fics





	It's A Kind Of Magic

Bokuto Koutarou is proud of his rank as a Commander in the Hunters.  
  


He's one of the youngest of the bunch - this seasoned, deadly group of warriors who destroy any and all threats to the Empire and the Crown - and somehow he'd been promoted to Commander to join the likes of Ushijima and Iwaizumi, themselves young but already legendary.

It’s not influenced by his heritage, because becoming Commander requires his abilities and deeds to be witnessed by hundreds on multiple occasions, requires signed oaths of recommendation from other Hunters.

He’d earned the title on his own merit, and it’s an incredible accomplishment that’s only slightly marred by the fact that the one person he wanted to hear congratulating him isn’t there.

_Don’t think about it._

Sawamura, as Captain of the Guard, was adept at hunting too, but he preferred to stay behind in the Capital to protect its citizens, while the Hunters journeyed deep into forests and marshes, sailed out into raging seas, to kill man and monster alike.

Things have been more troubled than usual lately, though. Futakuchi's division of Guards had barely managed to hold off an assault on a caravan of merchants, and the Hunters had arrived in the nick of time to save Aone from being mauled to death as the large, silent Guard bodily protected a group of children who'd been accompanying their parents to the Capital.

Hunters are adept at killing werewolves and vampires, among other magical and non-magical creatures, but they'd had difficulty with the beasts that day.

The odd glowing marks in dark fur, the inability of those monsters to feel any pain whatsoever even as Hunters hacked and slashed...

The Crown was concerned, and rightly so.

There'd been whispers, rumors, of other nations falling to the Dark, of monsters from the Deep devouring women and children as they huddled fearfully in basements and attics.

So Her Majesty, in her infinite wisdom, had declared massive rewards for Mages - that group of individuals born with the ability to command elements and harness arcane powers, that had been driven from the Capital years ago by a terrified populace - as long as they returned and helped defend the Empire.

The royal edict had gone out a month ago, spirited away by their fastest messengers to every city, town, and village of the Empire, proclaimed in squares and from rooftops and fishing boats.

No Mage had come.

The Hunters and Guards weren't surprised. All of them still remember the Purge, when Magic stores and guilds had been set on fire - their owners and residents still inside - as Mages were pelted with rocks and sticks, hit with clubs and hammers and shovels, stabbed with knives and spears, while they fled in the dead of the night, a lucky few escaping with nothing more than the clothes on their backs.

Eventually, it'd been revealed to be a ploy by the religious order, that had long resented the Mages' abilities and the awe with which they were treated, because Mages rendered the Holy unnecessary at best and impotent at worst. The citizens were horrified, of course, and many had been in disbelief that the Holy had led them astray, that the priests had convinced them to murder innocents in the name of the gods. There’d been wailing, kneeling in penance before graves and burnt buildings, apologies sobbed into the ground as the people knelt and bent low and begged for the innocent dead to find peace, swore they’d never forgive themselves and offered everything in exchange for the Mages’ return to life.

The gods never responded, and that was the nail in the coffin for religion in the Empire, temples lying vacant and falling into ruin and disrepair.

The Crown had issued an apology to all Mages, had decreed an open invitation to Magic users, had offered generous compensation and oaths of protection.

No Mage had come then. So why would they come now, when the people who had spurned and harmed and killed them were in need?

It wasn't helping morale in the Capital, and citizens were turning on citizens, accusing each other of having played a part in driving the Mages away, of killing innocent children who'd simply had the misfortune of being born with unique abilities. It’d been a frenetic mob, incited by the Holy Order, led by masked men chanting prayers and scripture, and no one really remembered who’d done what in the chaos - all makeshift masks and smoke and screams (Bokuto himself doesn’t remember any of the faces clearly, because he’d been desperately and tearfully screaming for them to stop, to _let him go_ ).

The Hunters and Guards had tried to keep order then, tried to lead the Mages to prison safely - none of the warriors believing this group of people who’d always assisted them were guilty of the charges laid upon them - but they’d been besieged by citizens and priests whom they weren’t allowed to harm, and the magic users in their custody had been taken from them, mangled bodies found only later and quietly buried in shame.

Those had been dark days. The Empire had tried to move on, no one spoke about the Purge outside of hushed whispers in the dead of night, but the memories hung heavy over all of them.

Now more so than ever.

Which is why Bokuto was now on a mission, accompanied by his trusted Lieutenant, Akaashi, as well some of his Hunters. Her Majesty had heard rumors of a wandering Mage somewhere in the Wastelands, and Bokuto was to bring him or her back to the Capital _immediately_.

It wouldn't be easy, of course, and them showing up as a team - he hadn't taken all of his Hunters with him, so there were only ten of them now riding silently through the night - would definitely spook any Mage, even though the Hunters had tried to protect them before.

But these were dangerous times, and no matter how skilled a fighter Bokuto was, Akaashi had counseled against him going alone to that dark corner of the Empire.

The elements become more and more wild and unpredictable the closer they get to the Wastelands, that haven for bandits and criminals and exiles, for anyone seeking refuge from law and order. It's a rough place, barren and cruel and remote, and even Hunters don't enter unless in full force.

But these are desperate times.

Bokuto and his team slip easily past groups of bandits - Akaashi spots a few of the Empire's Most Wanted, but they have no time and can't afford to reveal themselves - wandering deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of marsh and rock and mist.

They're fortunate Her Majesty had given them a Finder, which would glow brighter as they neared a Magic user. Its light is weak now, as they skirt around an encampment of people - they seem to be torturing someone, roasting whoever it is alive in the middle, _they should stop to intervene but they can’t, not now_ \- but it's better than nothing.

The success of this mission is vital to their Empire, and Bokuto knows he'd been chosen to lead it because of his many accomplishments.

But he suspects there was one other thing that had swayed the Crown in his favor, and his friends seem to agree with him.

Long ago, his best friend had been a Mage.

They'd grown up together, their family homes side by side in the Golden District, children of nobles and heirs to distinguished bloodlines.

His friend's mother had been a Mage, and he'd inherited all her powers and then some.

They'd always used it for mischief, anyway, stealing cakes and cookies from the kitchens, flinging mud at their friends from afar, laughing and giggling and causing a ruckus everywhere they went.

His friend's family had been the first to be targeted by the Holy Order, their beautiful home razed to the ground by religious fanatics. The master and mistress of the house had held the mob at bay long enough for their son to escape, long enough for their servants to run for their lives - taken in by other friendly noble families in secret - before they'd been brutally murdered by citizens they'd always cared for, commoners that Lady Kuroo had refused to use magic on despite being more than capable of doing so.

The home had been rebuilt, eventually, once Mages were proven innocent, and the servants who'd been sheltered by other nobles returned to work in hopes that their young master would come back someday.

That was ten years ago.

Bokuto had hoped, as well, going to the gates every day peering into the distance, making banner after banner to welcome his friend home.

Sometimes Iwaizumi joined him on the walls, sometimes Ushijima kept him company, or Sawamura.

Sometimes Sugawara came over with some cookies, Tendou with chocolates, and Oikawa had brought flowers a few times.

Eventually though, he stopped looking out into the horizon for his best friend.

Still...

_Hope never dies._

He's snapped back to the present when the Finder starts to glow a bit brighter, and they speed up - the thunderstorm masking the sounds of their horses' hooves.

Except the torrential downpour also causes the ground to give way, and then they're sliding off a cliff in the darkness - illuminated only by the Finder and frequent flashes of lightning - as they struggle not to go under the deluge, not to go over the edge, not to lose their bearings, not to be separated.

He's yelling for his team, he can hear them trying to call for him as well, as he and his horse are swept further away from the others.

Suddenly, they're fine - the mud loses its grip on them, their horses galloping easily over what should be soft ground, the rain no longer vicious and stinging.

The Mage had found them.

The path the Mage creates leads them to an artfully hidden cavern, and they dismount before leading their horses in, out of the storm that continues to rage in a cold world.

They don't see the Mage anywhere, but the Finder is shining so brightly Bokuto has to slip it into his inner coat pocket, under his traveling cloak (and even then the glow is still somewhat visible).

"My name is Bokuto Koutarou, Commander of the Fourth Hunter Regiment, servant of the Empire of the Sun." He speaks loudly, firmly. There's no response, though the shadows seem to move in unison.

"We are here on orders from the Crown, to escort any Mage we may find back to the Capital." At that flames burst around them, circling their sodden group quickly, and they back up - horses in the center, swords drawn as they ready themselves though they know they can't do anything against Magic.

The fire seems to move, to prowl around them, hemming them in closer and closer to each other.

Whoever it is is powerful, because there’d been no incantation, no indication.

Whoever it is can help them.

Bokuto sheathes his blade, and slowly his men do the same.

"We are not your enemy, Mage."

The fires flicker slightly, the encroachment stops.

"The Crown had long ago issued an apology and offered compensation for the Purge."

Maybe it's his imagination, but the flames seem to whip to the side a little before steadying.

"Her Majesty personally investigated, and found the Holy Order to be perpetrators, and all Mages innocent."

The fire seems to turn into claws, and it roars and snarls as flames grow to tower over them, but Bokuto doesn't react.

  
Long ago, as a child, he’d never lost a stare down to his best friend. He wasn’t about to be intimidated now, not when he’d grown to be a Commander of Hunters, renown for his strength and power and courage.

Eventually, the heat retreats slightly, and he raises his hands slowly. "I have, in my pocket, a letter from Her Majesty." He reaches in slowly, pulls out the note sealed in a protective container. Before he can say anything more, it's lifted into the air, floating through the flames - they part a little for the golden receptacle - and into a part of the cavern Bokuto can't see.

He can hear the sounds of the container being unsealed, because the fire seems a little calmer now, and he just waits quietly (he's not actually known for his patience, or his silence, but it's vital he succeeds in this mission because their Empire is in grave danger).

The flames vanish like they were never there, no scorch marks on the ground, no lingering scent in the heavy air.

It's dark now, without the fires, so he pulls the Finder out of his coat and sets it on his horse's saddle.

When he turns back around, there's someone standing a few meters away. He wants to pat himself on the back for not reacting in shock, but he swallows the impulse easily.

It's been easy to be less playful, less cheerful - less _happy_ \- since the Purge.

He pushes the hood of his cloak back and bows low.

"May we escort you to the Capital, Lord Mage?"

He really hopes it's actually a male Mage, because he doesn't want to offend their only hope if it turns out to be a woman. The robed figure is slender, yes, but also rather tall, and somehow something tells Bokuto that it's not a female, that it _could_ be...

_Stop it._

He's not getting his hopes up. His friend hadn't come back, hadn't sent any letters, was probably long dead - if not at the hands of another, then from illness or starvation or elements as a young nobleman who'd always been waited on hand and foot, who'd never had to fend for himself.

The figure steps closer, into the light cast by the Finder, face hidden in the shadows of his hood - and yes, it's definitely a man because of the way he moves - then Bokuto can't stop the sputter of shock at the Mage's words.

"Hey, Bo."

Only one person in the world has ever called him that.

##

He keeps a firm grip on the Mage - on his old friend - as they rush back to the Capital as stealthily as possible.

It's not hard to hide themselves from the roving bandits and criminals, with a powerful Mage in their midst, but they can't afford to take any chances.

_He_ can't afford to take any chances.

_Finally_.

He'd lost his composure completely, in the cavern, throwing himself at the slender male and sobbing openly in front of his men, squeezing the other so tightly that Akaashi had had to get Washio and Sarukui to yank his arms away as the Mage bent over wheezing and gasping for air.

Then Bokuto had simply thrown himself at the Mage again, holding more loosely this time but refusing to let go.

He is _never_ letting go, now that Kuroo Tetsurou is back in his life.

Kuroo is quiet the entire journey back to the Capital, refusing to lower his hood, nibbling on the rations Bokuto offers him. He wants to chat with his friend again, joke and laugh and play silly games, but he also knows that it's been a decade of Kuroo hiding from others, after witnessing his parents' violent deaths and the destruction of his home at the hands of people he'd believed to be kind and friendly.

One of Sawamura's Guards - a sharp-eyed (and very grumpy looking) young prodigy - sees them coming and the gates are opened, Sawamura himself riding out to meet them, alongside Iwaizumi and Ushijima.

They escort the Hunting party to the Palace, and Bokuto doesn't care that he's trekking dirt and mud all over formerly pristine floors.

There's shock in the throne room, of course, when Kuroo introduces himself. Shock and tears, because Sawamura, Iwaizumi, Ushijima, Sugawara, Oikawa, and Tendou too had grown up playing with the Mage (though usually they bore the brunt of the pranks).

The King and Queen welcome the young nobleman back, apologize once again - bowing deeply, which makes everyone else get on their hands and knees facing Kuroo - and swear to do everything they can to make up for the suffering the Mage has endured, promise that things are different and have been different for many years, that Kuroo is welcome in their Empire, and will be protected by the Crown from now on.

The noble-turned-runaway is as smooth and glib as ever, words flowing easily while the Mage says nothing at all to forgive any of them.

Bokuto doesn't like it, because his friend used to always be open, honest, playful. He can't blame the other, of course, and later once Kuroo's loyal retainers have closed the gates to the rebuilt Nekoma compound, Sawamura claps him on the shoulder and tells him to be patient.

_You've already waited ten years for him_ , the gentle Guard reminds him. _You can wait a few more days_.

_Or weeks_ , Oikawa adds helpfully.

Tendou bets it'll be a month before Kuroo trusts Bokuto enough to lower his hood, while Sugawara wagers it'll be a week.

Iwaizumi and Ushijima say nothing, eyes watchful, but there's a softness to their usually hard faces today.

_Kuroo is home_.

##

Bokuto is woken by his servants, and he rushes to the balcony to see a crowd gathering on their street, as more and more citizens approach the home next to his. Panic floods him, and he grabs his sword and shield, rushing out barefoot in only his sleeping pants as he easily scales the wall between the Bokuto and Kuroo compounds, landing soundlessly before charging to the gates, ready to fight to the death to defend his old friend.

_Not on my watch!_

He's not letting anyone hurt Kuroo ever again. He’d been a child before, unable to do much other than scream and cry and beg, but he’s a Hunter now, a _Commander_ , and he’d trained like hell to be the best of the best.

The Nekoma retainers have barricaded themselves and their master in the house, while his own servants throw a rope ladder over the wall and yell for Lord Kuroo to _climb over quickly_ , _hurry, we’ll protect you._

"Bokuto-san!"

It's Akaashi, leading his team - he can hear Iwaizumi and Sawamura yelling as well in the distance - as the Hunters rush through the crowd, forming a human wall before the gates, hands on the hilts of their swords and shields held firmly before them.

Then suddenly, his lieutenant is yelling at him to sheathe his weapon, and he doesn't understand why.

He can't let them hurt Kuroo.

"Bokuto-san, they're not our enemies."

That's what he'd thought, what they'd _all_ thought, ten years ago.

Iwaizumi boosts Oikawa over the tall gates easily, and the Herbalist shakes him out of his battle haze while screeching his name over and over.

He blinks when he realizes what's going on, feels a little ashamed he'd assumed the worst - he used to be someone who only assumed the best in others, who saw only the good in everyone and everything - but Sugawara's face is gentle and understanding (how had the Healer gotten in too?) as Bokuto sheathes his sword.

They'd all been scarred for life by the Purge, which is why they'd rushed to defend Kuroo. But things are different now, and the crowd's behavior makes the difference markedly obvious.

They're bowing, some are kneeling, and everyone has something in their hands that they're placing gently on the ground as close to the human wall of Hunters and Guards as possible. Tendou is peering curiously at some of the items, reaching out now and then but his hands are quickly grasped by Ushijima.

"Yaku-san."

Sugawara greets someone behind him, and Bokuto half turns to see the light brown haired servant approach them.

"We'll open the gates for the Hunters and Guards." It's clear that Yaku hasn't forgotten the horrors of the Purge himself, even though he'd only been a young page then, had been spirited away by Sugawara's family and hidden until the Queen's investigation was complete.

Fukunaga appears, as well as Yamamoto, the two approaching the gates as Yaku falls back to stand in front of the door with Shibayama. _Kai must be inside_ , Bokuto assumes, _together with Kozume_ , as the last line of defence for Kuroo.

Of the retainers and servants who'd survived the Purge and returned to the Nekoma manor, only the younger ones remained now - the older servants having returned to their villages or farms one by one, not wanting to accept a salary without serving a sitting master of the house, not being able to bear the memories in a home that had previously been filled with laughter and light.

Bokuto's family, along with other nobles, had offered them placements, but such was their loyalty to their fallen master and mistress, to their missing young master, that the Nekoma retainers had sworn they would never serve another so long as they lived, so long as the Kuroo bloodline possibly still existed.

The gates are opened - not all the way, just enough for the Hunters and Guards to enter the compound easily - before they're hastily closed and chained by wary retainers.

Akaashi volunteers for the Fourth Regiment to stay on the grounds - Bokuto will forever be grateful to whoever it was who'd assigned the shorter male to him all those years ago - and then they're joined by some of the other Hunters and Guards as they spread out to keep watch.

Shibayama holds the door open for the nobles, then Yaku is leading them to the dining room where Bokuto remembers Lady Kuroo hosting lovely dinner parties filled with floating candles, musical instruments that played the most wonderful melodies on their own (sometimes Kuroo made them play silly tunes, but his beautiful mother had always laughed her tinkling laugh, and his distinguished father had always ruffled messy hair with pride).

It's quiet now, and a little dark though Kai and Yamamoto are pulling back the curtains to let the weak sunlight in.

Kuroo is seated at the oak table - hood pulled low over his face - Kozume next to him, when they walk in. Fukunaga appears shortly after, tray laden with breakfast, while Shibayama brings them drinks.

Kai walks in with a robe for Bokuto. It's a little tight, but it's more for modesty than anything else, since he's only in silk pants.

It's awkward, in a way that's never been awkward in this home, between them all.

In the end, Bokuto breaks the silence.

"Hey." The hooded head turns slightly in his direction. "Slept well?"

Maybe it's not the right thing to say to someone sleeping in his rebuilt home, steps from where his parents had died to give him a chance to escape, but Bokuto doesn't care. He's tired - they hadn't rested once in their journey to the Wastelands and back - and his nerves are still frayed from the panic earlier, from the fact that Kuroo is here yet still so far away.

"Yeah." The voice isn't familiar - they'd been children when they'd been separated, after all - but it's still so perfectly Kuroo, somehow. "You clearly didn't."

The light teasing note is familiar, and Bokuto's spirits start to lift.

"Oh ho?" He raises an eyebrow, falling back into old habits. "And what makes you say that?"

He knows he's walking right into it, that he set himself up for it, but he doesn't care because...

"You look like a dumb owl.”

_Kuroo is home._

##

It’s easy, after that, to laugh and joke and smile and tease. The Crown has ordered them all to report in only tomorrow, Bokuto and his team in particular have earned the rest and he tries to get Akaashi and the others to go home but they refuse (they _do_ agree to enter the house and sit in the drawing room, though, and they accept the food and drink gratefully because despite Herbalists’ best efforts rations are absolutely tasteless).

Kuroo says nothing about the past ten years, sidesteps anything that could lead to the topic of his parents and the Purge with ease, and Bokuto wishes his old friend would let his guard down a little around them but he understands it’s still too soon.

He climbs the rope ladder back to his compound - they all do, because the Nekoma servants refuse to unchain the gates despite the barricade of flowers and candles and gifts and tear stained letters in front of it and along the walls - later that night, tipsily tells his parents (who’d been away on a trade negotiation) the gist of the past few days, then passes out in bed.

That night, he dreams of holding Kuroo’s hand as they stand on a beach watching the sun rise, but try as he might he can’t see his friend’s face.

##

Kuroo keeps his hood up, and wears a mask underneath, when he goes to inspect the preserved bodies of the monsters that had nearly killed Futakuchi and his men.

Oikawa had done an excellent job with the preservation, Bokuto had to admit.

The Mage’s hands hover over where the white haired Hunter recalls the glowing marks had been, and there’s a sort of crackling in the air which makes the hairs on Bokuto’s arm stand, makes him feel like someone is dragging nails across a chalkboard, then a soft voice is informing him that Kuroo needs to speak to the Crown.

It’s tense in the throne room when the Mage informs them it’s that most forbidden of Magic - _Necromancy_ \- and that he’d heard of rumors, _carried on the wind_ , the nobleman says lightly, refusing to reveal too much - of a Dark Mage from the South who commanded an army of Undead, in service to the Grand Demon King.

They tense even more when Kuroo states plainly that without an army of Mages, the Empire has no chance of defeating the Darkness, that he alone will not be able to hold back the tide.

“There's gotta be _something_ we can do.”

It’s Bokuto who blurts it out, refusing to accept the fact that they’re just sitting ducks because of the Purge, because they’d failed to protect the Mages long ago.

The low voice is muffled behind the mask, but the Hunter can tell it’s gentle.

He beams at his old friend, hugs him in front of everyone unthinkingly, when Kuroo says he can help Tendou and the other Weapons Makers create magical armor and weapons that will aid Hunters and Guards, that the Mage can boost Herbalists’ concoctions to help Healers as well as with offense.

Kuroo doesn’t touch him, doesn’t reciprocate, but he doesn’t mind. He knows it’s been a long time, and that his friend still needs to adjust to being safe and loved again.

##

Oikawa is having a ball, as is Tendou, because a Mage assisting them in their creations is a dream come true for the two inventive maniacs.

Sugawara is thrilled with every healing remedy delivered to him and his team.

The Hunters are dispatched often for rare materials, Bokuto not happy about being separated from Kuroo and always rushing through missions (and coming back with injuries) to the point he gets told off by his old friend and pouts until a gentle voice asks him if he’s hungry (Kuroo always makes the best yakiniku, had learned to do so as a child because nothing cheers Bokuto up like his favorite food).

Sugawara and most of the others have already lost the bet, only Oikawa and Tendou are still in the running. Kuroo’s hood is firmly pulled low over his face every day, and he never meets any of them without a mask on underneath.

Kozume and the Nekoma retainers won’t say if they’ve seen their master’s face, and Bokuto kind of hopes he’ll be the first that Kuroo will show it to because they’d always been joined at the hip when they were younger, because they’ve been best friends since before they were born.

Except he’s quite certain most people don’t think about their best friends the way he does lately, but he’s not quite sure.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa too had known each other since before they were born, are engaged to be married soon (Kuroo had made the instruments play a beautiful song when he’d heard the news, though the Mage hadn’t exactly promised to be at the wedding and that had hurt but no one said anything because they understood).

Kuroo has always been cat-like, but lately it’s more pronounced.

The Mage tends to hide in his manor often, pulls back when others approach. He appears at workshops and labs suddenly, then disappears just as silently.

Bokuto understands, though. It’s painful for the other, being in the Capital, being surrounded by people who could be his parents’ murderers. Everyone in the city has apologized at least ten times each to the nobleman, has begged on hands and knees for forgiveness. The Mage always says that the past is past, keeps a distance from anyone who isn’t a Nekoma retainer and hides his face all the time.

Iwaizumi is concerned, they all are, that being here is doing their friend more harm than good, that their selfishness and weakness are causing pain to the Mage.

Yet still Kuroo tries to help, he doesn't leave, and that's more than anyone could ask for.

So Bokuto tries to laugh and joke and smile and tease, he brings Kuroo gifts and snacks and drinks, he tells the other silly jokes and stories from his travels and missions, he never leaves for a Hunting trip without hugging the other tight and whining about wanting to stay by his side.

He's not sure why he's so obsessed with being with Kuroo - it's more than just because they'd been best friends, more than a desire to do better than he'd had as a child - but he doesn't think too much about it, just happy to be next to this brave, strong, brilliant person who'd given them all another chance despite their collective failure before.

One day, he gets a soft pat on his head - it’s so fleeting he thinks maybe he imagined it - and a soft voice tells him to come back safe, then he’s actually bawling in the middle of the workshop and has to be dragged away by Washio and Sarukui because they’re already late to depart (though they’re less worried about time and more concerned that Akaashi will tear them each a new one) and they’re bothering Tendou and the Weapons Makers.

The imbued weapons are a boon to the Hunters, because they make quick work of all Undead now.

No other Mage has come to the Capital, despite the Crown issuing repeated requests throughout the Empire, citing Kuroo’s return as proof that Mages are safe and protected.

Kuroo’s words from that day weigh heavily on him, but he knows there’s nothing much he can do to bring more Mages back to a place that holds only nightmares and pain.

So he just trains even harder, pushes himself to be better, so he can protect Kuroo and everyone else from the Dark.

##

When Kita Shinsuke returns to the Capital, the Miya Twins cry like babies in the middle of the street.

They’d done their best to protect the Mage as children, had been badly hurt by the mob, had refused to join the Hunters or Guards in protest despite having the skills to do so easily.

Kuroo welcomes the other Mage in an ancient language, and Bokuto hugs his old friend happily in public because now they have one more brilliant, talented magic wielder on their side (and also because he recharges best when he's touching the other man. Oikawa and Sugawara and Tendou tease him about it now and then, but they look happy when they do and it makes Bokuto beam even more and laugh even more joyfully).

Then the Miya Twins join the Hunters, and kick so much ass they’re promoted quickly - Atsumu making Commander and Osamu making Lieutenant faster than anyone in history.

No one won the bet about Kuroo lowering his hood.

##

Sakusa Kiyoomi appears in the workshop one day while Kuroo is helping Tendou create terrifying projectile weapons, and there’s a bit of an uproar then Iizuna is charging in and gripping the Mage tight while sobbing.

The Itachiyama heir had had one of his legs crushed trying to defend the younger male long ago, and even now he still winced and rubbed his knee whenever it was about to rain, but the nobleman still accompanies the Hunters now and then, still helps the Guards defend the walls with his archery skills when needed.

They have three genius Mages now in the Capital, and Bokuto is confident more will return.

He’s right, of course, because slowly magic users hesitantly trickle in, wary and gripping their makeshift weapons - staves, rods, spears -and meager belongings tight as they shakily announce themselves to the Guards, eyes darting every which way as they prepare to flee for their lives once more.

They’re treated like kings, like messiahs and saviors, everyone thanking them for their trust, for coming home despite everything, and slowly the Mages stop edging away from anyone who speaks to them.

Kuroo still refuses to lower his hood, but he touches Bokuto a lot more now, and one day he even rests his covered head in the crook of a strong neck as they sit in the Nekoma garden while the Hunter regales the other with tales of his latest mission.

That action alone makes the white haired man's heart melt, and he's pulling the other noble into his lap, holding him close as he continues to chatter away happily.

##

It comes like a beast in the night.

The Undead army arrives - within sight of the Capital - on a new moon.

Kuroo’s weapons and defenses are magnificent, laying waste to monster after monster with ease. But the Dark Mage has ample bodies at his disposal, throwing them at the Empire ceaselessly, and eventually Kuroo’s shields fail.

But Kita, Sakusa, and the other Mages hadn’t been sleeping on the job either.

It’s ten days before the Dark Army gets past all the magical protections, and the Hunters and Guards are ready to prove their worth.

The battle is messy, chaotic, brutal. Bokuto is out in front, leading his men bravely, and once in awhile a perfectly timed spell boosts his strikes, heals his wounds, catches his opponents off guard enough for him to swing a killing blow, and he knows it’s Kuroo looking out for him just like old times.

It’s a week before the Hunters and Guards close in on the Dark Mage, whose power is like nothing they’ve ever seen.

When all hope seems lost, Kuroo and the Mages appear.

They’d ridden out from behind the battlements, charging right at the Dark Mage with spell and sword despite being absolutely exhausted, and Bokuto thinks that he’s absolutely in love with his best friend.

It doesn’t get easier having the Mages with them, but somehow knowing that Kuroo is here - that he has to protect the other man - gives Bokuto strength he didn’t know he had.

When the Dark Mage summons the Grand Demon King though, he wonders if he should tell Kuroo how he feels while he still has a chance.

The demon is massive, monstrous, hideous. It blocks out the sun, fills the air with an acrid, putrid stench - making them gag, suffocate on their own breaths - flicks away the Iron Wall like they’re nothing but ants.

It crushes Iwaizumi’s arm with a finger, renders Ushijima immobile with a swat, splits Sawamura’s head open with a tap.

They’re looking death in the face now, all of them, when Kuroo laughs.

“I’m not afraid of you, ugly!” The Mage taunts the demon fearlessly, defiantly, and Bokuto has never been more terrified or in love in his life.

Kuroo dodges angry spells fired in rapid succession easily, leaps nimbly away from claws and stomping hooves, and Bokuto is completely in awe of this incredible - _and incredibly stupid_ \- man.

“That all you got?” The mocking is loud and clear despite the mask, despite the explosions and snarling and curses that the Mage deflects easily. “You’re 100 years too early to be trying to kill me.”

Bokuto loves this crazy, brilliant Mage with all his heart.

Then he can’t breathe, because he’d thrown himself in front of the Mage and taken summoned cursed blades through his chest, and the darkness is spreading, filling his world, and he wishes like hell he’d had the courage to tell Kuroo how much he loves him.

Then soft, chapped lips are on his own, and light begins to fill him, make him feel invincible, more powerful than the Grand Demon King could ever hope to be.

Once the bright haze clears, he realizes that Kozume had left the safety of the walls, is cradling his master’s limp body and fighting back sobs.

Kita is monotonous when he states that Kuroo had used an ancient spell, had given Bokuto his own life to save the Hunter from darkness and death.

Sakusa says nothing, simply hobbles to where Sugawara is desperately trying to save his beloved.

_Why?_

He can’t breathe again, but this time there’s no wound, not a single scratch on him.

He won’t accept this, he _can’t_.

So he drops his sword, stumbles over to a hooded figure, trembling hands reaching out as he sobs and begs Kuroo to come back.

He hasn’t prayed since the Purge, hating the gods and religion for all the unspeakable cruelty inflicted on innocents, but he prays right then and there in the middle of a bloody field filled with proof of sacrifice, with the evidence of love’s triumph over hate.

The tears blind him, so he can’t see what Kuroo actually looks like now with his hood and his mask removed, but he doesn’t care about that.

_Come back._

Those lips are cold when he kisses them, tries to breathe life into the person who loved him more than life itself.

_Come back._

Bokuto has never known pain like this before.

_Come back._

##

Everything hurts.

He doesn’t want to breathe, doesn’t want to open his eyes or move or even think.

The pain is intense, filling his world and darkening his thoughts.

Then it’s fading, as a trembling hand grasps his, a soft voice calls his name.

_Kuroo_.

When he opens his eyes, he thinks he’s died and gone to Heaven.

There before him is the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen.

Those soul stirring hazel eyes are worried, then they turn fond and shy when he somehow croaks out the word _angel_.

This time those lips are warm when they press against his lightly.

It’s fleeting, but it fills his world with light.

##

For the celebrations, there are floating lights, musical instruments that play beautiful melodies on their own.

Bokuto can’t feed himself still, so Kuroo does it for him and the Hunter is the happiest man alive.

He manages to give his beloved sweet pecks on the cheek now and then, and it’s worth the pain and ache in his body when he sees the blush on that sweet face every time.

He can’t believe he gets to be with Kuroo for the rest of his life, that somehow his desperate prayer had been answered and he’d taken on all the injuries and exhaustion and pain for both of them in exchange for Kuroo coming back to life.

The Hunter doesn’t know why the gods listened, why his wish had been granted after a decade of cursing their names, hating them for not saving his friend and so many innocent people, but he’s not about to complain.

_Love is the most powerful magic in the world_ , Kita had told him quietly, eyes soft.

And maybe it hadn’t been just Bokuto alone. Maybe it’d been the late Lord and Lady Kuroo, especially the latter as she’d refused to use magic to save herself, hadn’t fought back as she’d been brutalized and murdered.

Maybe it’d been everyone begging in their hearts for Kuroo to wake up, to come back to them.

Bokuto doesn’t know how exactly it’d happened, but it doesn’t matter.

He’s just grateful he has another chance at life, at _love_ , with Kuroo.

When the Nekoma noble had been announced as Grand Mage, Bokuto had never felt prouder in his life.

Kuroo had been elected not just for his skills and superior power, but for his courage.

_For leading by example_ , the other Mages had said.

_Kuroo_ had dared to return to this place of tears and terror, _Kuroo_ had chosen to help - had valued courage over fear, hope over despair, love over hate - and had never once given up, had sacrificed himself to heal Bokuto and ensure victory (because Bokuto is the strongest among all their fighters, everyone agrees) for an Empire that had forsaken him and his parents years ago.

_Kuroo_ had been the reason the rest of the Mages had dared to set foot in the Capital again, had been able to forgive and love again.

Bokuto adores this beautiful, brave, brilliant man with all that he is.

Looking at him now, laughing and joking with their friends, gorgeous face bared for the world to see, he recalls the painful conversation not so long ago, when Kuroo had finally revealed what he’d been through the past decade, why he always kept his hood on and wore a mask as much as possible.

Bokuto wishes he’d prayed for the power to go back in time instead, but the Mage had fondly said he’s being silly - _everything happens for a reason_ , Kuroo insists. The Hunter just falls in love with the strong, kind man all over again.

Kuroo admits he hates being called pretty - _too many bad memories_ \- but he likes it when Bokuto says it. That shy blush, that sweet smile at those words... the white haired man has never wished he could move more than that moment, and he’d ended up pouting and wriggling until Kuroo came near enough for them to kiss.

The mental and emotional fortitude of the dark haired noble floors all of them though, when the Mage lets Bokuto share his story with the others.

It’s not an exaggeration to say that Kuroo is the only person in the world who could’ve spent ten years in the Wastelands on his own - from the moment he'd been a traumatized young boy fleeing injustice and persecution - and emerge willing to help, to try, _to forgive_.

Kuroo is the only person in the world who could've survived that hellhole with heart of gold intact.

Maybe that’s why the gods had chosen to grant Kuroo a second chance. Because the Mage had suffered terribly, and had still found it in himself to give others a second chance, to love no matter what.

_Love is the most powerful magic in the world._

And it is, it really is.

##

When Bokuto can move on his own again, Iwaizumi and Oikawa announce their wedding will be in a month’s time. (There’s a lot of panic and scrambling afterwards, because one month is _not_ enough time to prepare for the kind of grand wedding those two deserve).

Then Sugawara announces he’d said yes to Sawamura the night before, and Tendou proposes to Ushijima who immediately says yes without blinking.

They tease the Shiratorizawa heir about the role reversal, then they’re begging Tendou to stop describing in graphic detail _exactly_ how much authority Ushijima wields over the redhead.

Kuroo smiles and laughs with everyone, squeezes Bokuto’s hand slightly and gives the Hunter that shy sideways glance that indicates the Nekoma noble wants a kiss.

He’s always happy to oblige.

That day, they make out in the drawing room to the extent the Nekoma servants apparently draw lots to see who’d have the misfortune of telling them that dinner’s ready (Lev - the newest retainer, who’d arrived one day and announced himself as the head of Nekoma’s private guard - loses, and ends up backing in stammering and blushing while Yaku chortles nearby).

The next day, Bokuto informs the servants he’s staying over, and then Kuroo is blushing all through dinner and it takes every ounce of willpower the Fukurōdani heir has not to just skip straight to dessert.

It’s worth the wait though.

He’d have waited another ten years for this, to have a naked, flushed Kuroo Tetsurou lying beneath him panting and moaning his name.

He holds back at first - Kuroo had had too many bad experiences - but the Mage is firm in his desire to move forward, to create new memories, and Bokuto gives in happily.

The sounds the dark haired man makes are forever seared in his memory.

When they consummate their love at last, there’s a tingle in Bokuto’s chest, a gentle warmth that sweeps through his mind and body completely, blanketing the world in a glowing golden haze.

Later on, when they’re finally spent as the sun begins to rise and Kuroo is falling asleep cradled in his arms, Bokuto asks what it was.

All he gets is a soft kiss on his jaw, and a quiet, drowsy whisper.

_It’s a kind of magic._

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should be finishing To The Top (my other BoKuroo fic that’s still VERY incomplete), but the idea for this wouldn’t leave my head since yesterday. I’ve actually been unemployed for awhile (COVID-induced layoff), which is why I had time to write so often (and TBH writing is what got me out of my spiral into depression and alcoholism and rather dark thoughts, especially whenever I saw all your support and kindness to this person who exists only as a name on an online gathering of fans), but I’ve finally got a job and will be starting next week so updates will be much slower from now on. 
> 
> Hope everyone has had a good start to 2021, and that y’all stay safe, healthy, and happy. See you next fic / chapter of To The Top.


End file.
